Sly Cooper
Origins: Sly Cooper Alias/Aka: The Thief, Ringtail, The Ball, Sitting Duck, Major Muggshot Classification: Humanoid raccoon, master thief Threat level: Tiger Powers and abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, skilled thief and cane user, electricity manipulation, time manipulation, gravity manipulation, hypnosis, invisibility. Physical strength: At least building level+ striking (Capable of smashing large boulders, statues and vaults with ease, smashed apart Clockwerk's head) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Building+ Durability: At least building+ (Can take hits from Carmelita's Shock pistol which blows cars up in a single shot and destroys large structures) Speed: Subsonic with at least supersonic reflexes (Can dodge shots from Carmelita and Clockwerk) Intelligence: High, a master thief and expert in stealth. Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range with cane, tens of meters with bombs, at least hundreds of meters with time stop, possibly higher. Weaknesses: None notable. Standard equipment: His cane and hat, smoke bombs, alarm clocks, paragliders, rage bombs, music boxes, mechanical dummies, rocket boots, several different disguises/outfits and flash bombs. Also usually has his van nearby. Noteworthy techniques and abilities * Dive – Sly dives while twirling his cane and ends with a somersault. Can also be used in-air to slam down while swirling the cane. * Roll – Sly rolls at high speeds. Can also be electrified to damage enemies. * Slow – Slows down time (This includes his own movement speed) * Mine – Sly throws his hat, and detonates it with his cane. * Fast – Speeds up time (This includes his own movement speed) * Decoy – Sly tosses a black cardboard cutout of himself to confuse enemies. * Defy Gravity '''– Levitation and nullifies the effect of falling. * '''Stun – Sly hits his cane to the ground, causing all guards to freeze in time for a few seconds. This supposedly has planetary range. * Smoke Bomb – Sly sets off a bomb that blocks the enemy's line of sight. Perfect for a getaway. * Insanity Strike - Imbues his cane with a purple aura. Hitting a guard with the aura will give them insanity, causing them to attack other enemies * Voltage Attack - Electrically charges his cane, kills guards instantly. * Alarm Clock – Sly throws an Alarm Clock, which can distract an enemy. * Paraglider – Sly will launch a parachute while in the air. Makes for a good and smooth descent. Sly can also dive down and attack a target whilst paragliding. * Rage Bomb '– Sly will throw a bomb. When it hits an enemy, that enemy will attack other fellow guards similar to Insanity Strike. * '''Music Box '– Sly will throw a music box onto the ground. Guards near it will fall asleep. * 'Shadow Power '– Sly will turn invisible, he can also use other abilities and attack while staying invisible. * '''Mega Jump – Gives Sly the ability to jump great distances and is an inherent ability of Inspector Carmelita Fox's. * TOM – Mechanical dummy that will attract guard's attention so that Sly can distract them. Identical in use to the Alarm Clock. * Rocket Boots – A quick getaway from enemies and a fast way to travel. * Push Attack (Level 3) – Sly twirls his cane 3 times while moving forward with the push. When an enemy gets hit by this attack, they are surrounded by a blue aura, and any enemy near them will be knocked out temporary. * Jump Attack (Level 3) – Sly does three backflips in the air while shocking the enemy. A shockwave will occur shortly after the enemy is attacked. Any nearby enemies will be knocked out. * 'Flash Bomb '– Sly throws out a Flash Bomb to stun the enemy. Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Sly Cooper Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Explosives user Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Video game Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Gravity manipulator